Companions of the Night
by FireStar2093
Summary: Murder, true love, mystery, vampires, battles. This family is in for a hard night..
1. Chapter 1

**Companions of the Night**

**Chapter one:**

A/N: Devin is a full vampire. Although, he carries a necklace with a blue stone in it. When he wears it, he can change into a normal human form freely. Without it, he is always in vampire form.

Ariel and Devin slept soundly curled up against each other, despite the racket coming from downstairs. Devin was first to awaken, pulling the tranquilizing dart from his neck. He shifted himself gently away from Ariel, trying to get a better look at her. He walked over to her side of the bed, his bare feet tapping the ground silently as he did so. He looked around dizzily. He gently eased the dart from her neck, and licked the blood off the wound it had left.

He retracted his fangs, and walked towards the stairs. As he reached the landing, something shattered in the other room. He quickly moved into the shadows, watching carefully. Ariel appeared next to him.

"Hola." she mumbled quietly. "Everything okay, or do you want my help?"

"Get away from here." he whispered in her ear.

"Fine, if you're going to be that way…" she said angrily.

"Stop with your attitude." he whispered back calmly. "Get upstairs and hide the kids…"

With that order, Ariel disappeared. She appeared back upstairs, went towards the kids' rooms and locked the doors from the inside and outside. With that only taking a few moments, she reappeared downstairs, a good distance away from Devin and the up-coming fight.

Devin drew his blade, fangs out and walked into the living room silently, with an angry expression on his face. Ariel walked silently in the shadows, until she found a place to watch from. Devin walked up behind the first man, held his blade to the man's throat, covered his mouth, then sliced his neck open. He dropped the dead man onto the floor, with an unexpected thud. He sheathed the glowing purple and black blade.

"Shit! How'd you wake up?" another man said, spinning around. During that instant before the words slipped out, he took in the dead body of one of his partners, Devin, and everything else.

"How do you expect?" he asked quietly. The man stopped searching for the couple's children and stood up.

Devin took out his sword quickly and impaled the male through the stomach. All the men stared for an instant, then ran. Devin pulled out the sword and wiped the blood off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"Damn it Dev!" she screamed after the men left. "You could have been taken!" she burst into tears.

"Woah! What's wrong? You know," he said calmingly, while hugging her. "They couldn't have taken me!"

"But what if they do?"

"Then… you run, as far away as you can."

"No!" she cried even harder, "I'll find you, I swear!"

"And what if--"

"If you're dead? You're a VAMPIRE! You won't be killed. You can't!" until then her crying had subsided. Now it returned, even harder.

"I **can**, not easily, but I can." he stated sadly. "The house under the pond, get Alex and Elys there. I'll meet you there later." He teleported away. She stared quietly at where Devin was. Tears streamed down her cheeks like a waterfall. She just stood staring for awhile… she then thought back on what Devin had told her and looked around.

"ALEX! Get your sister and come out of your room. HURRY!"

As they ran toward her, she grabbed them both and they all disappeared.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

All three re-appeared in a room surrounded by stone. In the dim light, neither child could see. Even though, they looked around anxiously.

"Momma, where are we?" Alex asked.

"Well…" she thought of the way to explain, that she couldn't tell. "I can't tell you where, but this is our new home." she said.

They were really in a cave under the pond on which Devin always stood. She had found it trying to sneak up on him, when The Men came again. So she swam under the water, and needed air. She had tried to estimate if she had enough air to get back up, or not. It was not. So, in desperation, she looked around, and her eyes landed in the cave. Once inside the cave, it opened widely, and went up, above the water level. After the first time, she drew a map, excavating all The Cave, to make a home. No one besides her knew about it, not even Devin.

The dim light, suddenly left. All became bright as lights flicked on. Dazed, the children looked around, to see a home-like place. Bedrooms, a working kitchen, etc. Ariel had spent months building the cave up. About 500 yards from their old house was the wood. In which, kept safely guarded, was the pond and The Cave.

Ariel worked around The Cave all night and the following day.

She finally fell asleep. Assuming by her biological clock, hours later, she woke up to a noise. _There's nothing here. No one can get down here without machinery, and I would have heard it!_ she scolded herself. Even though, just to be sure, she got out of bed, and standing in the doorway to her room was a wolf. She looked around startled, grabbing blindly for her blade. When she couldn't find it, she spun with her back to the wolf, and grabbed a small boulder near her bed. Spinning around, she looked again. Nothing was there…


	4. Chapter 4

Spinning around again, she still saw nothing. Dropping the rock, not that it would have done her much good in the first place, she slipped silently into Alex's room.

After having a thorough look about, she walked into the main room. Looking around slowly, she saw a figure. She couldn't see anything other than the outline, the shadows casting an eerie darkness on it.

Looking around the room quickly, she finally spotted her blade. Hidden in the corner, away from everything, it glinted in the dim light. Looking back up at the figure, she backed toward the blade slowly. Halfway to it, she turned and ran for it. The figure lunged for her, but she already had the blade unsheathed and in front of her. The figure laughed and stepped into the light.

Devin stepped into the light. Ariel dropped the blade quickly and sat down, suddenly dizzy. "Why the hell did you do that to me?" she exclaimed.

"I was bored…" he mumbled.

"You're always bored!" she screamed playfully, throwing her hands out to her sides.

"Are the kids okay?"

"Didn't I say they would be?" she said quietly.

"Sorry." he muttered. "I was just making sure…" his voice trailed off.

Noises from above echoed down into the cave. Both of them looking up quickly, saw dirt flutter quietly to the ground. Running to the mouth of the cave, Devin looked around, blade out. The noise sounded again.

"What is it?" Ariel said quietly.

"I'm not sure…"

A growl came from behind Ariel, and she spun around. The wolf, eyes gleaming amber, teeth bared, sat staring.


End file.
